In a semiconductor memory device, there is a structure (an insulating and separating section or a device separating section) that electrically separates, for example, a memory cell, a back gate, and a selection gate. In the insulating and separating section, occurrence of a leak current, a decrease in a breakdown voltage, occurrence of parasitic capacitance, and the like could be problems.